


Soycord Giveaway Submission

by Sai_JSY



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, K-pop
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 05:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sai_JSY/pseuds/Sai_JSY





	Soycord Giveaway Submission

Why?  
Why do we love Soyeon?  
Why do YOU love Soyeon?

I want to know.

Is it because of her rap? Is it because of her vocals? Is it because of her dance? Is it because of her visuals? Is it because of her charisma on stage? Is it because of her cuteness off stage?  
Maybe it's because you saw her rank top 20 in PD101 with pure talent, instead of a “cute korean face”. Maybe it's because you saw her end the careers of her unnies in UPR3. Maybe you got hooked with the quirky sound of her singles. Maybe you were watching The Show and some random girl group you never heard of before got a win 20 days after their debut. Maybe you saw this random girl group actually won 3 awards with their debut, and 3 wins with their first digital single. Maybe you played League of Legends and were watching Worlds 2018 when this random Korean girl in a purple jacket and black skirt started singing out of nowhere and spitting bars. Maybe you didn't even play League, but are one of the millions of people that saw K/DA go viral. Maybe you saw Miss “Random Korean Girl” flex her rap in GDA, or MMA, or MAMA, or TFMA. Maybe you saw this new girl group win 10 Rookie awards. Maybe you learnt that “Random Korean Girl” actually composes and writes the lyrics for most of the songs for her group. Maybe nothing I just mentioned happened to you. But you are reading this. That means you are in Soycord. That means you support her.

And that's enough for me.

I will now tell you HOW I came to love Soyeon.

Nothing special, watching League 2018 Worlds and this random Korean girl in a purple jacket and black skirt started singing out of nowhere and spitting bars. “Wait, that's cool”. Looped K/DA for months. I didnt even know her name, but I could do “Akali's rap” from memory. For some reason, during school break in November I said: “I wonder what else does this (G)I-DLE group have. I didn't even listen to K-Pop. Saw Latata, saw Hann, they instantly went into my new K-Pop Spotify playlist. “Huh, they have more songs”, I said in february. I Am B-sides were knocking on my door and I let them in. Just like everyone else, "$$$" and "What's in your House" hit me like a fucking truck. “Ok, maybe I really should get into this”. I wasn't having a good time IRL, so I needed some distraction because games were not doing it for me. Turns out a few days later they would release another album, I Made. Maybe it was destiny. I watched Senorita's MV with another perspective. At least I knew the name of the members. They were cool, but every time Soyeon appered on camera I felt chills down my spine.  
It was all downhill (or uphill?) from here. Watching the entirety of UPR3 in one day and grinning like an idiot every time she had to rap, hours spent binge watching I-Talks, watching every single “Top 5 best Soyeon verses” or “Soyeon vs X: Queens of rap” videos on YouTube.  
Of course, as I consumed every piece of Idle content in less tan a month, I started to feel like an addict without his drug. I joined Idlecord in april, and since then my life changed quite a bit. Having new Soyeon and Idle content every day is awesome. Being able to talk with hundreds of people that share the same passion as me is amazing. I will never forget when I skipped school and stayed up until 6AM just to watch Uh-Oh drop with all of Idlecord together, then spend 4 more hours talking with everyone because I was so happy that I couldn't sleep. Or watching Kcon NY, waiting for the Special Stage, just to be met with a black screen. All of you guys are a reason to wake up the next day.

Ok, but WHY do I love Soyeon?

Idk, all of what I said before I guess. I can't tell you “why” I love Soyeon. I could say “she's cute” or “I like her rap”, but that would be lying. It's so much more than that, at least for me.

Maybe for you she's just a random Korean girl that happens to be talented and famous. But she made an impact on me. She is a motivation. I wake up and open Idlecord just to see if someone uploaded new pictures of her. I wake up every day thinking “Ok, one day less until I can get to uni and get a real job so I can have money and fill my dreams of having Idle merch/seeing Idle live”. I watch the same videos of her rapping over and over, and still laugh every time she says “Unpretty”, or “If talent is unnie, im the unnie now”. I feel happy every time someone in Idlecord/Reddit/YouTube says “I love Soyeon”, or starts talking about her skills, because it makes me happy people recognize her. Everyone criticized her and she pulled through with pure talent. If that doesnt motívate you, I don't know what will.

Why?  
Why do we love Soyeon?  
Why do YOU love Soyeon?

We love her for her "unpretty" past, her great present, her bright future. We love her because she deserves it. We do it so she can be happy. We are Yellowwall. 

We, are Neverland.


End file.
